hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Wind Timeline
Year 0: Kaborasu founded Kawagakure and Himotaru Shimogatu was born. Due to lack of information over Masahiko Yamamura, it is assumed that he was born at year 0 as he was always mentioned to be a shinobi of equal standing to Himotaru in his prime. Year 8: Himotaru Shimogatu is enrolled into the academy. Year 12: Himotaru Shimogatu becomes a Genin. Year 13: Pact with The Kappa is made. Year 16: Himotaru reaches Chuunin, starts travelling. Koji Kotaru, Ukaru Sungar and Kakui Uzabi are assumed to be in the academy at this point. Year 21: Himotaru becomes Jounin and takes on squad #3. i.e. Koji Kotaru, Ukaru Sungar and Kakui Uzabi become Genin. Year 22: Squad #3 manages to capture Kawagakure's first antagonist, Nagamaru. Year 25: Squad 3 is promoted to Chuunin and Himotaru now squadless leads a regiment of ninja across Tori country to spread a message of peace. Yoyri Sungar, Amakazi Katana, Akatoso Ronin, Ishroki Fushiyama, Ganjou Kaze, The Hoeden brothers, Saka Inichimara, Shunaru Kibouya, and Karuga Utaru are all assumed to be in the academy at this point in time. Year 26: Himotaru Shimogatu becomes Head Ninja and takes on another squad consisting of Akatoso Ronin, Ishroki Fushiyama, and Ganjou Kaze. It is believed that the entire generation reaches Genin this year or within year 27. Year 27: Nagamaru is encountered in the snow country. Later in the year Sanbi attacks the village and is sealed into a scroll by Kaborasu Shimogatu. Year 28: Akatoso Ronin and Ishroki Fushiyama become Chuunin. Ganjou Kaze leaves the village. The first dragonfly war begins. Year 30: Kaborasu Shimogatu is killed and Himotaru Shimogatu becomes the Second Kawakage. Akatoso Ronin and Ishroki Fushiyama are promoted to Jounin. Akatoso joins ANBU while Ishroki remains with Himotaru, becoming his personal assistant. Year 31: Sanbi is released and devastates the village. He's sealed again by Karuga Utaru and Ishroki Fushiyama. Year 32: Nagamaru is killed by Koji Kotaru during an attack on the village. Year 33: Oriente Halo, Zewo, Hamuru Hamechi, Tenku Shinegi, Zen Xeon, Ken Sadeki, Kaito Tysukiyo, Bastro Makitou and Uru Uzima are assumed to have joined the academy. Hyo Sakashi is given the position of Head Doctor at the new Kawagakure hospital at the age of 35. Himotaru's senior of two years. Year 36: The students graduate and are placed into their respective squads while Katsuro Gensai, Leo Shakurai, Kiramay Satsuki, Kyra Shadou, Itaku Shiki, Raiga Inada Tascain Sophora, Hideki and Hideyoshi Sadeki join the academy and look up to the older Genin as mentors. Year 38: Tenku Shinegi's generation of Chuunin graduate to Jounin. Morino Ryuzaki, Riley Gensai, Shin Xeon, Sono Takai, Katashi Xeon join the academy. Sometime between here Hideki is murdered by Katsuro, who's death was thoroughly investigated by the village Jounin. Year 40: Katsuro Gensai's generation of Genin graduate to Chuunin. It is assumed that is throughout this time period that Tenku Shinegi marries Kiramay Satsuki, and Katsuro Gensai marries Kyra Shadou. Itaku Shiki's unfortunate death takes place here as well as Hamuru Hamechi and Zen Xeon's temporary defection that resulted in Zen's eventual death. Year 42: Hajime Shinegi is born. Zen's secret son Mizu Xeon is found entering the city. Year 46: Mayumi Inada, Hizo Rendan, Rich Aryostar, Kuro Mitsukai, Rez Warui, and Sonomori Anokoku join the academy. Year 48: Hajime Shinegi, Aruto Hatoma, Seta, Yamato, Tou Isamu, Dartz Jecht, Shang Takafushi and Hidome Nageki join the academy. Hidome Nageki disappears/dies(due to injuries) and gets replaced with Itami Sekai. Year 50: Rich Aryostar's generation becomes Genin. Conflict begins brewing between the dragonfly village and Kawagakure. Himotaru Shimogatu steps down as Kawakage and Ishroki Fushiyama becomes the Third Kawakage. Morino Ryuzaki proves his worth as a chuunin to the new Kawakage after having missed the Chuunin Exams. Year 52: Aruto Hatomi's generation becomes Genin. The Third Kawakage steps down in order to pursue a diplomatic role, and another election is held for someone to take his place. Katsuro Gensai takes his place as the Fourth Kawakage. Year 58: The dragonfly war is over. The surfacing of the notorious gang Heki is now known to be fact. Rich Aryostar, Aruto Hatomi, and Hajime Shinegi become Chuunin. Assumed Current HWC year 58: There are probably many people that I have left out. Please feel free to correct me where needed. Find yourself, add up your age and post it. Sir Ian McKellen joins the village in order to search for Discord of the chaos.